


Good Vibrations

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aymeric is a horny man, Fantasy adult toys, I guess that's what living in cold climates does, Lucia is a bro, Multi, Other, WoL doesn't do closed relationships, Zenos knows exactly what he's doing, ambiguous WoL, ambiguous gender WoL, garleans are a kinky lot, horny decisions are made, made-up Garlean tech, magitek vibrator, she has your back, technically Riol exists, uninformed but consensual and welcomed sex toy usage, why is his tactical skill arguably more apparent in my fic than canon, you dirty dog you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Zenos has a gift for his friend and part time lover that is sure to make their next few days interesting.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 60





	Good Vibrations

You squirmed nervously in your seat at the Rising Stones, your hot face hidden intermittently by your mug while you tried to read a tome on Kugane. 

After your latest tryst with Zenos the man had given you a device, imperiously instructing you to wear it until you saw him next. It was a small enough thing and a brief examination gave you a clue as to where it should be worn - his smirk in response to your suspicious glance all but confirming it. You nearly refused just to frustrate him but your curiousity and lingering satisfaction at his hands (and mouth) won out. He had watched you put it in place as you dressed to leave, a smouldering blue gaze that nearly had you stripping again before your senses took hold and you made your escape.

Although it was an unusual sensation to have something in you this way for so long, thus far nothing unusual had happened in the day since you had left the monster's side, and you had about concluded that it was some strange Garlean fetish and nothing more. Still, the knowledge that you were wearing such a lewd thing given to you by your enemy (your friend, your lover) here in the heart of the Scion's territory had you on edge.

Nerves too frazzled to take it anymore you stood to leave, intending to check out some of the details mentioned in your book (and perhaps to try to get away from the tension your location was causing you). No sooner had you straightened your legs than they gave out as a sudden vibration from within you began. Sitting stunned and quite unexpectedly aroused by the sensation you almost failed to respond to Riol's question on your wellness in a timely manner, but you thought you choked out a mostly normal sounding 'Just got to a good part...' as no further questions followed.

What exactly had Zenos given you?! You should have known it wasn't as innocent (to be fair the location it was worn was hardly wholesome) as it appeared.

As soon as the supremely distracting vibrations had stopped you attempted once more to escape, this time more successfully, though you went to your estate instead of the Far East. The moment you reached your room you began pulling off your bottoms to remove the devilish device. You hesitated to simply place it on a table and eventually begrudgingly took it to the washroom to clean it before you plopped it down to receive your glower. After only a few minutes of intense glares it resumed its vibrations (you were glad nobody was around to witness you nearly falling out of your chair as you reared back), slowly moving across the table with the buzz. The memory of the... pleasant... sensation it had created earlier, and the fact that it had done you no harm that you could discern, had you blushingly pushing it back into place, the vibrations having yet to cease.

It felt even better than before now that you knew what to expect and you made your way haltingly to your bed. Irritatingly the vibrations chose that moment to stop and you let out a curse knowing that it could only be Zenos behind the controls of this thing. Before you could get yourself too worked up it turned back on, though this time it started and stopped in intervals, the pacing of which reminded you of your meeting with the prince the previous night. In fact, it seemed to be exactly mimicking it. The bastard almost certainly knew you would recognize the patterns he had forcefully taught your body, had probably calculated that you would retire to somewhere more private following the initial surprise. A genius and master tactician putting his skills to work on such a thing was suddenly hilarious and you laughed around your panting. Well fine, if he was going to goad you to this you saw no reason to resist. Settling into your pillows you reached down and let yourself be taken away by pleasure.

\---------------------------

The next time the Garlean demon struck, you were seated in the church in Ishgard. Aymeric and Lucia had invited you to attend their newly restructured masses, and you were happy to do so if it meant more time with your busy friends. Sandwiched between the two on the pews and the priest mid sermon it was all you could do not to leap from your seat when the cursed vibrations began. After the last time you had thoroughly conditioned yourself and knowing what the buzzes were and who was causing them, what he was probably doing at this moment himself, your mind was clouding over with pleasure as well as panic. You thought you were doing rather well controlling your breathing after the initial surprise, but you could feel your face filling with heat, the warmth migrating to your ears and neck as well, and you were subtly shaking with the effort not to squirm or touch yourself.

Something must have eventually given you away though since about five minutes of pleasurable agony in Lucia leaned over and smirkingly whispered, "A Garlean lover, hm?" Perhaps the tech somehow interacted with her third eye, but regardless of how she knew, you were humiliated (and strangely turned on; look at how that monster had twisted Eorzea's Warrior of Light). After another minute she again leaned over to whisper, though this time she let you know that she would cover you if you left at the next break in the mass.

Stumbling out of the main hall it was all you could do to find a darkened alcove and shove your hand between your legs and bring yourself to completion embarrassingly fast. The wrongness of such a thing happening in a church, the public setting, the need to try to act normal instead of melting into a moaning mess all combined into an overwhelming, sinful pleasure you couldn't resist.

\-------------------------------------

You were starting to think there was some sort of tracking device built into this thing.

You were at dinner with Aymeric that evening following the nightmarish (exhilirating) mass, finished with the main meal and now reduced to sipping wine and nibbling the delicious dessert that had been provided by the exceedingly handsome lord. The wine was just beginning to make itself felt when something else did as well. By this point you were constantly on guard and expecting Zenos to employ his evil device at the worst possible times and so at least managed to give no sign that something lewd had begun. You were as affected as before but managed to initially pass off your odd behavior as side effects of the wine when Aymeric had inquired. The lord's questions had grown increasingly personal and his demeanor more romantic as the hours wore on and your arousal deepened.

Zenos had made it clear that he had no expectations of exclusivity so when Aymeric had asked if he could kiss you, you had no reservations about nearly diving around the table to give your answer. Somehow the inappropriateness of your insides being secretly massaged at the hands of one man while passionately kissing another was electifyingly hot and you worried for a moment that you would scare Aymeric off, but he took your passion in stride and met it with equal fervor.

Eventually he called a halt to your joint exchange citing the late hour and newness of your open 'relationship', (the torture device fortuitously also giving you a rest) and invited you to stay in one of the spare rooms. 

You were just leaving the washroom with your face still damp around the edges, still terribly aroused but restraining yourself until you got into your borrowed bed when you heard a noise from a few doors down. Your curiousity had you walking closer almost before you realized it. The door was not quite closed and this close you could hear the unmistakable sounds of Ishgard's Lord of Lords pleasuring himself. The desperate gasps of your name mixed among choked moans, shaky breaths, and the wet noises of a hand stroking a lubed up dick almost instantly had you weak kneed and slumping against the wall. You came before Aymeric did and hurried back down to the washroom, but you couldn't bring yourself to feel embarrassed knowing you had been close to the the edge after struggling with two highly pleasurable inputs at once. Loudly shutting the door and making your way to your room you settled in and quickly passed out, exhausted from the day's events.

\-------------------------------

By the Twelve, did Zenos ever sleep?!

First thing in the morning you were awoken by an insistent buzzing inside, but it ended almost as soon as it began and you drifted back to sleep. Sometime later the same happened but you decided to stay up, puzzled by the change.

Breakfast with Aymeric was a sweet, blush filled affair interspersed with tense minute long bursts of activity from Zenos. Your companion's reddened ears made you wonder if he hadn't realized his error regarding the door at some point, though he did an admirable job at acting normally otherwise. There were more kisses before you left the handsome lord to take care of a variety of tasks you had gathered for yourself as the Warrior of Light.

\----------------------------------------

Zenos was an ass and you were going to kill him. Or make him beg for release and then kill him.

Sadistic monster that he was, Zenos had kept up the short bursts of vibrations the entire day and you were certain you would go mad from the torture. You would have taken care of yourself already but you had gotten the coded signal from Zenos on your linkshell shortly after you left Ishgard and the day of a tryst following the signal neither of you was supposed to cum before you met up. You could always violate the agreement but where was the fun in giving in first when greater satisfaction was on the horizon?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on AO3! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!


End file.
